This invention relates in general to projection displays and more particularly to reducing moirxc3xa9 in projection displays.
Conventional lenticular projection displays often suffer from moirxc3xa9. Moirxc3xa9 results from the improper alignment of the periodical structures with the pixel projection pitch. When a linear space between pixels aligns with a row or column of lenticular lenses on the screen, the result is moirxc3xa9. Moirxc3xa9 appears to the viewer as bands across the display.
Conventionally, moirxc3xa9 is addressed by making the pitch of the lenticular lenses finer than the image pixel pitch. However, the main drawback to this conventional solution is expense. As displays become higher resolution, the lenticular lenses must become increasingly small. Lenticular screens typically become considerably more expensive and difficult to manufacture as the size of the lenticular lenses decrease.
According to principles of the present invention, In one embodiment, moirxc3xa9 is reduced on a lenticular screen. A projector is configured to project pixels onto the screen for display. At least a portion of the projector is disturbed to cause displacement of the projection of the pixels to reduce moirxc3xa9.